Lost Dogs, Lost Love
by foxtrot101
Summary: One normal mission the Pound Puppies get caught by a Dog Catcher heading for Australia and Strudel and Squirt aren't helping much when they go missing! Will the gang ever make it back home?
1. Lost Dog

**Hey! This is my First FanFic ever so it may not be THAT good.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story

**Chapter 1: Lost Dog**

The gang was making there way through the big city trying to get the new dog named Joey to his perfect person. They finally got there and did there normal tradition when sending a pup off. They finally finished and started heading home.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Lucky said to the gang.

"Yep," Cookie respond.

"Then go dogs go."

But about halfway through the plan someone spotted them! And to make matters worse he was a dog catcher from a different shelter! The whole gang scrambled in different directions. First, he caught Squirt and Niblet, then Strudel, and Lucky and Cookie! The rings they were caught with were tight around their necks, and the man harshly threw them in the back of a truck.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" said Cookie.

"I don't know," said Lucky, "but I know it's not going to be pretty."

And what the dogs didn't know was that the dog catcher worked in Australia and was only visiting for a small amount of time.

The back of the truck was small, damp, and covered with claw marks and red stains, it made the dogs very nervous.

"Looks like I have to bring work home with me," said the guy driving the truck in an accent the dogs never heard before, "hope you guys like Australia."

_*gasp*_

The drive was two hours long and cruel. They made it to the airport. They went through this whole process just to get on some stupid plane for a very long flight.

But the gang had no idea what lied ahead, and how hard it would be to get back home.

**What lies ahead for Pound Puppies? Find out soon.**


	2. Poison Meatballs

**Sorry this Chapter is short. I'll make sure the next one is a little longer.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story

**Chapter 2: Poison Meatballs**

After a whole series of test they were finally given some food.

"OH BOY! MEATBALLS!" shouted Niblet.

"I don't know," said Squirt "there's something fishy about these Meatballs."

"They taste fine," said Lucky with Meatball in his mouth.

"Fine you eat know and I'm 99% sure that something bad will happen."

"AHHH!"

It was a scream from Strudel in the other room.

"Strudel! What's wrong?" Lucky shouted towards the other room.

"It's Cookie, she ate a Meatball and-"

The room was silent. Suddenly a big *_thump*_!

"Niblet!" said Squirt.

"Hey Squirt, I don't feel that good..."

And with that Lucky was out cold.

"NOOO!"

Squirt was worried. In fact so worried without a Meatball fainted under peer pressure. He was scared. Then a strange man came in and carried them all of to the plane in a strange room full of different animals. Some strange some obvious. Squirt started to wake up and an unfamiliar animal was coming towards him and the gang and said something.

"You guys ever been to Australia?"

**Cliffhangers... So mysterious. Hoped you liked it. I'll update soon.**


	3. When Pigs Fly

**Took me all day to write but I finished. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer:I do not own Pound Puppies

**Chapter 3: When Pigs Fly**

A few hours later the gang finally started to wake up.

"Oh good, you're awake. For a second I thought you might of been one unlucky ones," the strange animal said.

"Yeah,Yeah. And..um..you are?" asked Squirt.

"The name Porky."

"Like the pig?" asked Niblet.

"Like the pig, LIKE THE PIG! YES! Of course like the pig."

When they got up the animal was a pig.

"So you guys ever been to Australia?"

"Austrlwhat?" asked Squirt.

"Guess not. Well, you'll love it there, the sites you'll see."

All of a sudden there was a bloodcurdling scream and a cage shaking all over the place!

"AHHH!" Niblet screamed and banged into a cage door.

He was in a cage, they all were in a cage except the pig.

"What was that?" Cookie asked.

"I don't know, but you'll be fine as long as you don't open it."

"Well at tell us how to get out of these cages," said Strudel.

"Oh that's easy." Said Porky, "Just use your tongues to lift up the latch."

And the dogs did as told.

"So tell me Porky, what's Australia like?" asked Lucky.

"Well..it's pretty great if you ask me. Where going to Hobart, Tasmania. Small island but it's pretty much impossible to get board there."

"And how far away is this Tasmania?" asked Strudel.

"Oh I don't know exactly but it's well..."

"Well? Spit out," said Cookie.

"Across the ocean."

_*gasp* _

"Across the ocean? How are we going get back home? And we have to worry about that dangerous cage?" said Squirt.

"At least that cage has a combo lock," said Lucky.

He was right but the moment everyone started to calm down was the creature burst out of the cage and knocked Lucky hard against the wall.

**Note that the next chapter will not take place on the plane.**


	4. Too Young

**Two Chapters in one day...Nice**

Disclaimer:I do not own Pound Puppies

**Chapter 4: Too Young**

The Super Secret Pup Club slid down towards the main control room.

"Niblet?" Rebound called.

Silence...

"Guys? Are you there?"

"I don't think they're here right now," Patches said.

"Guess not."

"Hey ya'll," it was Dolly, "have any of you seen Lucky and the gang? They've been missing for a while now."

"No we haven't. Maybe there missing," said Rebound.

"Well then we'll have a search party go after them," said Dolly.

"Yeah and maybe we can help," said Patches.

"I don't think so," said Dolly.

"But why?"

"This mission is for Dogs not Puppies,"

*gasp*

The pups were in shock as Dolly left the room.

"That wasn't right," Cupcake said,

"Well then what do we do?" asked Patches.

"We get the only Blood Hound we know," Rebound said with confidence.

**Hoped you liked it, please Review.**


	5. Author's Note

**Please Help me, I have an extreme case of Writer's Block. If you have any ideas please write them in the reviews.**


End file.
